theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Humans
Humans have appeared to some capacity in SpongeBob SquarePants, often as antagonists. List of human characters Edit Known Edit * Patchy the Pirate * Mermaid Man (superhero) ** Mermaid Man (Man Ray-Timeline) *** Mermaid Man (Bikini Bottom 2) * Barnacle Boy (superhero) ** Barnacle Boy (Man Ray-Timeline) *** Barnacle Boy (Bikini Bottom 2) * Aquatic Adventurers (superheroes) * Catfishstress * Other members of the I.J.L.S.A. * Scuba Diver (the "Cyclops") * Santa Claus * David Hasselhoff (real person) * Live-action beachgoers * The audience from "Band Geeks" * The fishermen from "Hooky" * The humans shown on TV in "The Smoking Peanut" * The Chief from "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" * The Pirates from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Storyboard artist * Bodybuilder * Minnie Mermaid * Old Sailor * Potty's puppeteer * Seaweed Sally and her Cackling Turtle * Barnacle Bill and the Seven Seas * Human captain * Longbeard * Human football players * Mrs. Johnson * Edwardian Age Mermaid Man * Human audience * Women in footage * Caveman * Burger-Beard the Pirate * Jagger * Live-action orchestra * Face in the darkness * The Guy on the Penny * TV actress * TV monster * Clam Head Candy Cad * The artist in "Frankendoodle" * Soda commercial guy * The French Narrator (appears physically only in "No Free Rides", "Feral Friends," and "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout," but not often acknowledged by the other characters) * Davy Jones (mentioned in "Born Again Krabs," shown in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One") * The humans in "Plankton. A Thank You Would Be Nice." * The humans that live in Salty Shoals in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * The humans in the Nicktoons video games, books and shorts ** Timmy Turner ** Denzel Crocker ** Crimson Chin ** Vicky ** Danny Fenton/Phantom ** Vlad Masters/Plasmius ** Jack Fenton ** Maddie Fenton ** Sam Mamson ** Tuker Foley ** Jazz Fenton ** Jimmy Neutron ** Professor Finbarr Calamitous ** Cindy Vortex ** Sheen Estevez ** Carl Wheezer ** Georgia "Beautiful Gorgeous" Calamitous ** Libby Folfax ** Ultra Lord ** Brad Carbunkle ** Dib Membrane ** Gaz Membrane ** Professor Membrane ** Ms. Bitters ** Manny Rivera as El Tigre ** Granpapi Rivera ** Frida Suárez ** Lincoln Loud ** Clude ** Lori Loud ** Leni Loud ** Luna Loud ** Luan Loud ** Lynn Loud ** Lucy Loud ** Lana Loud ** Lola Loud ** Lisa Loud ** Lily Loud ** Lynn Loud Sr ** Rita Loud ** Tak ** Tlaloc ** Jibolba ** Angelica Pickles ** Chuckie Finster ** Tommy Pickles ** Dil Pickles ** Kimi Finster ** Phil DeVille ** Lil DeVille ** Debbie Thornberry ** Donnie Thornberry ** Nigel Thornberry ** Eliza Thornberry ** Arnold Shortman ** Helga Pataki ** Gerald Johanssen ** Hoodsy Bishop ** Carl Foutley ** Courtney Gripling ** Ginger Foutley ** Bessie Higgenbottom ** Reggie Rocket ** Otto Rocket ** Twister Rodriguez ** Sam Dullard ** Aang ** Katara ** Toph Bei Fong ** Zuko ** Mikey ** Fanboy ** Chum Chum ** Rudy Tabootie ** Tuesday X ** Sanjay ** Tufflips ** Noodman ** Dora ** Diego Márquez ** Millil ** Geo ** Kai-Lan * The humans in Super Brawl 3. ** Dylan ** Bobbi ** Spike ** Thistle ** Glitch ** Karmen Possible Edit * Man Ray * Gorilla (a man in a suit) * George (a two-man zebra costume) Partial Edit * Hans (disembodied hand) * Nosferatu (vampire) * Captain (painting of a head) * Santa Claus (magical being, implied to be immortal and able to breathe underwater) Former Edit * The Flying Dutchman (deceased, now a ghost) * Davy Jones (mentioned in "Born Again Krabs," shown in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One") Cameo appearances Edit * Tom Kenny plays the man in the shower in "Suds" and "Neptune's Spatula" as well as the imported pianist in "Krusty Love" and JimBob in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Bill Fagerbakke plays Cavey and one of the choir members in "Ugh", as well as Mr. Pirateson in "Friend or Foe" and A human version of Patrick in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Rodger Bumpass plays the security guard in "Truth or Square", one of the choir members in "Ugh", the storyboard artist in "Goons on the Moon" and Mr. Manford in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Clancy Brown plays Mr. Slabs in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Carolyn Lawrence plays A human version of Sandy in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Doug Lawrence plays the artist at sea in "Frankendoodle", one of the choir members in "Ugh", Sir Quentin in "Truth or Square" and Mr. Charleston "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Jill Talley plays a live-action customer in "Friend or Foe". * Sirena Irwin plays Minnie Mermaid in "Party Pooper Pants" and one of the choir members in "Ugh". * Jeanette Miller plays Mrs. Johnson in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." * Dee Bradley Baker plays one of the choir members in "Ugh". * Paul Tibbitt plays a guy honking at Patchy in "Atlantis SquarePantis" and the Moon in "SpongeHenge". * Derek Iversen plays the face in the freezer in "Night Light". * Aaron Springer plays the drummer in "Prehibernation Week". * Vincent Waller plays the old coot in "Doodle Dimension". * Antonio Banderas plays Burger Beard the Pirate from The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. * Saul Hudson in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (deleted scene) * Martin Olson plays The Chief in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V". * Ernest Borgnine in "Mooncation". * Davy Jones in "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One". * Craig Ferguson in "Truth or Square". * Will Ferrell in "Truth or Square". * Robin Williams in "Truth or Square". * LeBron James in "Truth or Square". * P!nk in "Truth or Square" and the song We've Got Scurvy. * Eddie Deezen in "Truth or Square". * Kel Mitchell as Beanie McBean in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Daniella Perkins in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Victoria Beckham in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Jack Griffo in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Jace Norman in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Gilbert Gottfried in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Thomas F. Wilson as the Dog walker in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Dahlya Glick as the Can in "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." * Mike Bell as Santa Claus in "Christmas Who? and the Fishermen in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, "The String.", and "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout." Miscellaneous Edit Hallucinations and fourth-wall breaks Edit * The Subliminal Message Girl * The "all-American family" at the end of "I Had an Accident" * Bodybuilder from "Life of Crime" * The face on the Volcano Sauce Drop from "Karate Choppers" * The SpongeBob hallucination from "Atlantis SquarePantis" In undersea media Edit * Ballerinas in Squidward's issue of Dance! shown in "Culture Shock" * Students in a Boating School yearbook from Picture Day.